


[COM] enDORSEd - Product Testing

by MamaRaikou



Series: enDORSEd [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dorse, TFTG, Weight Gain, excessive cum, hyper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaRaikou/pseuds/MamaRaikou
Summary: This story is a horribly overdue comm for Joducus. Tbh I've been in a horrible rut lately, and not the fun kind. Focus and energy are at an all time low again, anxiety has spiked, and it's interfering with my work on both comms and patreon stuff, so I may take some time from writing for a while while I get things back on track. But we're not here for that, we're here for slutty horny dorse content. That said;Content: Dorse TF/TG, Female to Futa TG, Excessive cum, IQ loss, corruptive implications, willing TF, and a cocktail that I wish were real. Lets face it, if you could dumb down and be a happy horny cum-mess of a Dorse, I'm sure you'd take it. You know. For stress relief.Anyway, enjoy! ♥
Series: enDORSEd [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782538
Kudos: 10





	[COM] enDORSEd - Product Testing

"Warning: Effects are quick, and intense. Make ample room for subsequent changes."

Ashley leered at the vial, reading the warning and information of use. She and her husband had agreed to try out a trial transformative, developed by VXN Pharmaceuticals, and would be compensated handsomely for their assistance. Of course, given what the trial transformative would actually do, payment in blissful kinkiness would be more than enough, really! 

Ashley cracked a smirk as she finished reading, gazed at the clock, and noted the time. Her husband had gone out a while earlier to pick up some food, and she admittedly couldn't stop thinking about the vial the whole weekend... they had a plan for it, but to be honest? Ashley wanted to surprise her hubby, and what better way to do that than for him to come home to a hung, slutty ladystud of a Dorse? Snickering, Ashley took one last look at the vial's instructions.

"Advised: Strip off all clothing before administering dose, as to avoid unwanted destruction of property. VXN is not responsible for-"

"Yeah yeah, I get it. Lets see what I have that I don't need anymore..."

About twenty minutes later, Ashley stood in an old T-shirt and jeans that she no longer needed nor fit in well, just enough to put them on though. She uncorked the vial and took a whiff, the strong, musky, almost cum-like scent hitting her brain's most lurid centers as she recoiled but gave a wanton gasp. Oof, she didn't think it'd have such a potent scent... Still... mustering her conviction, Ashley tipped the vial between her lips and chugged the thick, savoury fluid down in one gulp, giving a shivering "Euuugghh~" of, despite the funny noise, elated joy. Almost immediately, she could feel her arousal spiking to a new level she didn't think possible, and along with it, a tightness in her loins and her clothes overall.

The first sign of a change started in her ass and thighs, as she immediately felt them go a little numb, but that soon changed as they pressed, way too tightly, against her jeans, making them damn near twice as tight as they began to bloat with rapid speed. Groaning and cooing, Ashley leaned against the couch's back as she hunched over, looking back to see her ass start to tear through the way-too-tight denim. Split after tear after rip, her fair skin could be seen as it bloated and swelled within the tight confines, audible tearing greeting her ears, ripping a loud, horny moan from her lips. She tightened her muscles, hoping to rip the jeans faster, panting as she did so, the weight becoming too much for her to maintain a solid grip on the couch, and indeed, in mere moments, she slipped and fell to the floor, avoiding any harm thankfully. However, with her now ultra-fat, near horse-like thighs and extremely fattened ass, Ashley found it damn near impossible to stand back up. As she looked back to relish her rear changes, she noted her feet begin to rip and tear through her shoes! Oh damn, she forgot about those!

Her toes merged with haste, becoming solid, single toned like the rest of her, oddly enough, small and dainty, even. You'd think that with such tiny size, they'd never support the massive weight of a full sized Dorse-stud, but magi-science is not limited by such things! Her shoes burst and shred to bits, her legs repositioned beneath her to ready their support for her soon-fitting body. Within moments, Ashley now had a proper Dorse's ass and hind legs... but we all knew what a Dorse's hindquarters were best known for toting: A massive, endlessly cumming cock and balls the size of novelty beach balls! Indeed, as she thought such, Ashley felt her clit throb, pulse, and twitch as it soon began to lengthen, while an extra pouch of skin formed just behind it, soon being filled with a pair of hefty orbs that slowly expanded and swelled with every inch her clit lengthened. Soon enough, that shaft could no longer be called a clit, but a hefty, thick, almost foot-long cock that throbbed with incredible need, while the sack that swelled behind it pulsed with overly virile and potent Dorse cum, just begging to be released. Ashley whined and moaned, her fat haunches gyrating and humping the air lightly, but soon she felt another surge of heat hit her belly, as it soon paunched and swelled outward, making a fat, barreled shape, more fitting of a pseudo-equine creature. Her tight shirt started to tighten and rip along the seams as her upper body now started to swell and change as well... Along with it, Ashley's slit moved up a little as her genitals were repositioned, the whole time fat wads of cum, not even precum, began idly leaking from her over-productive and over-eager cock, creating such a mess that it was definitely gonna leave a permanent stain. 

Eventually, the transforming woman's slit was higher up, her asshole and ass cheeks angled higher and better positioned to take another Dorse, rather than a normal person. Her cock, too, was angled more beneath her as her body continued to reshape for a quadrupedal stance, rather than a bipedal one. Her thick dick, still growing in size, bounced and slapped off her fat tummy, causing her to moan and squeal out in horny, bestial need. Her arms soon began to reshape, slimming down yet gaining strong muscles to hold up her Dorsey figure. Her shoulders pulled in, hands morphed and fingers merging, creating solid flesh-toned hooves which gave audible little clops as she stamped them on the floor beneath her while she tried to "stand up" on her new limbs. With the finale of her upper body's changes, her shirt had been totally torn up, the scraps barely clinging to her sweaty body. Ashley huffed, whined, groaned in increasingly intense need to breed and fuck and cum... images of her hubby sucking her, fucking her, stroking her giant cock... 

Of course, as her cock soon reached a full, near three feet in length by this point, it stuck out from underneath her, sitting between her dangling breasts. Said breasts, however, would soon bloat and expand, same as the rest of her, quickly reaching equal beach ball sizes within moments, and they retained a soft yet firm and perky feel to them, which ensured they'd be wrapped around her huge cock at all times! Oh, oh it felt sooo good! Ashley found herself fucking her own tits, the sensation too much for her dulling brain to not indulge in. While she was pumping out fat, virile wads of Dorse cum, she wasn't experiencing a proper orgasm, not by a long shot, she was simple just so productive that she leaked all the time! From neck down, Ashley had become a fat, hung, super-stud of a Dorse, her cock damn near twice the size of most average Dorses, if she had the awareness to measure and think.

But it was time for that privilege to be lost to her... And just in time too...

"Ashley, I'm back! Got a surprise for--... you... A-ASHLEY-!?"

"HAAAHHNNN.... H-Honey...~! O-Ooohhhh, shooo gooood....! MMNH FUCK ME! HELP ME CUUUMM~!"

Jeremy had returned home just in time to watch his beloved wife finish her transformation... the scent of cum and sex and breeding pheromones meeting his nose, causing his cock to shoot to full hardness in but a couple seconds. Ashley's mind began to slow, becoming nothing but a cesspool of fuck, cum, breeding, mating, spreading, and making more Dorses, one way or another. Eyes rolling back, her neck began to thicken rapidly, becoming damn near as thick as her rear thighs in moments, slightly prominent veins pulsing along the length in a couple places on either side. As it reached a decent length, her face started to push out, lips bloating and expanding into fat, vacuum-sealing cocksuckers that were definitely meant to fit around another Dorse's cock rather than any simple human's. Proper professional body modders and bimbos would be jealous of those puckers! Her tongue slipped between them as it lengthened with her face, her mouth soon pushing out into almost that of a horse-like appearance, but it would be more accurately described as a "long, hentai blowjob face", only emulating that of an equine muzzle. Ashley's hair lengthened and become more voluminous and flowing, becoming a proper mane, while her moans became deeper and huskier. Her forelegs stamped in the massive puddle of cum beneath her, splashing it up and about. Her hips bucked forward, thrusting her massive cock between her ballooned tits, spurts of thick, smelly cum being thrown from her cockhead, landing inches away from her husband's feet. She was gonna cum... So close...!

Finally, the accessories of a proper domesticated Dorse appeared. In her asshole, a fat, thick buttplug appeared, with a long, flowing tail that matched the luxurious locks on the Dorse's head. Her eyes went wide, and then rolled back, drained of awareness. A nice, stylish gag appeared between her fat lips, a strap wrapped around the back of her head to keep it there. She moaned into it, whining, still fucking her tits. The burst shreds of her clothes reshaped and reformed, her shirt's remnants becoming "foreleg warmers", stylish and cute with little bows along the upper parts near the shoulders. A cute collar appeared around her fat neck, complete with loops for reigns or a leash. Her hooves recoloured, becoming a cute pink colour, matching the front part of her hair, while her lips became a striking electric blue colour, a notable contrast to the hot pink gag. Her jeans reshaped and became warmers for the lower part of her rear legs, becoming more like sexy stockings to highlight her cute hooves. 

The tailplug buzzed, loudly, as it reached deep within Ashley's fat puckered asshole, hitting a new piece of anatomy she would have recognized as her prostate... would have, if her brain wasn't being drained into her balls. Eyes rolled back, head thrashing, forelegs stamping and splashing in her cum puddle, hips bucking, tits stroking at her shaft... Her mind raced...

'Mmnh... hard... think... no think.... fuck.... FUCK... WANT FUCK...! SEX! BREED! CUM! CUM CUM CUM COCK COCK CUM COCK CUMMM!!! WANNA CUM!!!'

She couldn't speak, rather she just let out loud, whining muffled whines, "MMMPPHHHH~!" echoing loudly in their house as Jeremy was so painfully erect he couldn't wait anymore. He dropped the bags, his surprise tailplug now rendered useless by the magical transformation's own addition, and went behind his Dorsey wife and gave her a hard THWAP on her fat ass!

"HMMMMMMMMPPHHHH~!!!"

"Just couldn't wait, huh? You gonna cum, you dumb Dorse slut? Go on, then, cum for me! Cum like the too-eager fuckslut you are!"

She didn't register any of those words except the order "Cum". She did. She came hard. So forceful and so gushing, that there was an audible spray to it, like a riot hose on full blast, absolutely creaming all over the floor, the furniture, even reach the ceiling once her haunches angled up as she fell back on her ass, the plug pushed further in, causing her new bitch-button to force out even more cum, her orgasm seemingly endless! Jeremy watched in awe as his wife repainted their entire living room in a thick, creamy off-white torrent, not realizing he may or may not soon meet a similar fate if he didn't-- ah. Oh dear. Jeremy managed to catch a fat glob right in his agape mouth, some cum also landing clean on his shirt and drenching him. He didn't mind, of course, playfully groaning as he wiped it away... If he wasn't so painfully hard and horny himself, he would have noticed his cock growing some, or his chest becoming more sensitive and full...

As he moved to drop his pants and enjoy the changes of his now overly stupid and horny Dorse-wife, the cum had soon claimed the discarded vial, its final warning being forgotten and ignored...

"WARNING! Exposure to fluids of subject too soon after transformation will result in a spread of transformative properties, effectively transforming those nearby as well. We advise waiting at least one hour before making contact."

Forgotten... uncared... Jeremy's cock throbbed and extended as it entered the Dorse pussy before him... not realizing the tailplug he bought had suddenly found itself lodged in his asshole... or how his belly paunched out and his thighs fattened...

The house was gonna need one hell of a cleanup...

~ ~ E N D ? ~ ~


End file.
